La primer guerra contra mi mismo
by KazeOokami Ichi
Summary: Todos quieren decidir su futuro, ella lo salvara de eso, ella le hará pelear una guerra interna de la que no había estado consciente hasta que le dijo que fuera el mismo. Songfic.


Este es un song fic

 _La letra de la canción_

Normal

La primer guerra contra mi mismo

daiichiji jibun sensou

" _Generalmente haces eso, huyes y te escondes en algún sitio"_

Tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. No pude olvidarte desde lo que me dijiste en la azotea de la escuela, donde me estaba de mi futuro. No lo niego… entre en pánico, no quería que nadie lo decidiera, pero tampoco lo podía elegir yo.

" _Te lo preguntare una vez ¿me mostrarías tu verdadero ser, tus verdaderos sentimientos?"_

Resuenan tus palabras...

" _¿Estás tratando de parecerte a alguien?"_

Como una canción...

" _Una sonrisa esconde las partes esenciales que faltan."_

Me dijiste al darte cuenta que no iba a responder a tus preguntas.

" _No pudiste convertirte ni en negro ni en blanco, lo sabias y temiste"_

Mi único pensamiento en ese instante, fue que eras la única que lo había notado. Estaba decepcionado de mi mismo, de mis acciones que no lograba controlar y de mi pensamiento rebelde, tenía que comportarme como lo que creían que era, un niño genio.

 _Las palabras se desbordan y tus sentimientos se desatan ahora_ , lo pensé al ver tus ojos mientras _extiendes tu mano temblando y tu corazón comienza a latir rápido,_ lo pude escuchar desde donde estaba, y me di cuenta de que estaba igual por tus acciones

" _Es hora de que abras tu corazón, necesitas enfrentar la guerra dentro de ti"_ me comenzaste a decir, entonces tu mano toco mi pecho haciendo que mi corazón latiera aun mas rápido " _¿puedes oírlo, no? el verdadero latir de tu corazón"._

Lo escuchaba, pero tenía que callarlo de alguna manera. Quería gritar que el mundo era injusto conmigo al solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer y no en lo que yo pensaba o anhelaba.

"Todos me dicen que debo hacer" te dije frustrado, mi semblante era frío, tan frío que quebró mis palabras

" _no dejes que las palabras te impidan ir lejos, te apoyare así que mira al frente_ " me sonreíste y caminaste hacia las escaleras " _¿estas listo?"_

Abajo me esperaban para mi entrevista de universidad, lo sabía, ya casi era hora. Me quedé mirando la nada. Te estabas empezando a enojar, eso me decía tu cara.

" _¿Acaso no tienes nada adentro? aunque sea envidia en tus pensamientos más profundos"_ me comenzaste a picar la mejilla, cuando voltee, extendiste mi boca con tus dedos formando una sonrisa " _el primer punto es tu expresión facial"_

Aparte tu mano con delicadeza y te seguí hasta donde me esperaban todas las personas que querían un genio para moldear

Me dejaste en la puerta y me cediste el paso. Sonreíste.

No quería entrar, pero me empujaste a juego, con un último susurro.

Cerraste la puerta.

-¿Es usted Toshiro Hitsugaya?- preguntó un hombre bastante serio

 _Así es la derrota, está decidida con un "sí, soy yo"_

No podía dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero era lo que más deseaba, hasta que recordé tu cara y me dije que _aun con una retirada rápida hay un límite de cuánto puedes cambiar y liberar tus verdaderos sentimientos del pasado,_ por suerte todavía no excedía mi tiempo.

 _Si vas a convertirte en alguien, conviértete en tu propio ser original._

Ese había sido lo último que oí de ti antes de entrar

 _Es una guerra contra ti mismo_

Resonaban de nuevo, todas tus palabras juntas a la vez

 _Las palabras se desbordan y tus sentimientos se desatan ahora,_ eso me habías dicho cuando comencé a hablar.

"Disculpenme, pero en este instante todavía no quiero ir a la Universidad, se que me consideran un genio, y lo aprecio" mi voz se hacía más fría a cada palabra "pero quisiera disfrutar de mi vida personal"

Me incline y salí de la sala, no sin un antes "lo comprendemos, esperamos".

 _Extiendes tu mano temblando y tu corazón comienza a latir rápido,_ eso me habrías dicho si me hubieras visto cuando iba a abrir la puerta del gimnasio, donde sabía, estarías jugando fútbol.

 _Es hora de que abras tu corazón necesitas enfrentar la guerra dentro de ti,_ me repetía a mi mismo, mientras caminaba hasta donde estabas con una expresión triste pateando el balón. Al abrir mi corazón me di cuenta de algo, algo que algún día te diría, cuando juntara el valor necesario, por el momento, solo quería verte.

 _Deshazte de todos los aparatos y equipos de reserva,_ me repetía a mi mismo mientras derretía cada capa de hielo que protegía mi corazón con el calor de los recuerdos de tus sonrisas.

 _No dejes que las palabras te impidan ir lejos, te apoyare, ahora ve._

Me habías dicho, esperaba nunca te retractaras.

 _Es hora de que abras tu corazón necesitas enfrentar la guerra dentro de ti._

Llegue a tu lado y me senté.

" _Esta bien si dices una palabra, empecemos con una a la vez"_ me dijiste después de un rato "¿que carrera elegiste?"

 _No dejes que las palabras te impidan ir lejos, te empujaré la espalda así que mira al frente._

¿En ese momento eras la misma que conocía? no, pensaba que en ese instante solo te consolaría, todavía no estaba preparado, no me sentía capaz de hablar contigo tan cerca.

 _¿Este es el comienzo del fin o el fin del comienzo?_

Pensé al comenzar a abrir la boca, pero me interrumpiste

 _"Has estado corriendo en círculos solo para seguir corriendo"_ gritaste en mi cara, tenias razón, había sido un circulo de satisfacer a los demás solo para poder vivir en paz _"¿no notas que el pasto es más verde del otro lado de la muralla?"_

 _¿Porque no saltas la reja y tiras tu orgullo? esta podría ser la más grande oportunidad de tu vida y la dejas escapar frente a tus ojos,_ me gritaba una y otra vez

 _Tal vez sea tiempo, no quiero fingirlo_

 _Tal vez sea hora de abrir mi mente_

"No iré a la Universidad, no si eso me aleja de ti"

Resonaban tus palabras en mi mente.

Resonaban mis palabras en mi mente

Por todo el gimnasio resonaba un profundo

"Te amo"

Nano feat Underbar, hay una versión Vocaloid, pero no me gusta xD.

Este songfic es como un disculpa por tardarme en mis actualizaciones, pero prometo subir el domingo un cap de nosotros no lo decidimos

Ciao


End file.
